hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Last Cross
| titel = Last Cross | interpret = Masami Mitsuoka | cover = 300px | single_name = Last Cross | datum = 27. Dezember 2008 | tracks = Last Cross Silent of Me Desperate Last Cross (TV Version) | dauer = 14:10 Minuten | bild = 300px | tv_dauer = 01:30 Minuten | episoden = Episode 102 - }} thumb|left|Original Cover Last Cross ist das fünft Opening des Animes und das zweite Opening der Future Arc. Auch beginnt mit diesem Opening der Angriff auf die Melon Basis und die Folgen werden zum ersten Mal im Widescreen Format ausgestrahlt. Auch enthält das Opening einige Spoiler, wie Uris erwachsene Form, Yamamotos Kampf gegen Genkishi und Adult Ryoheis Kämpfe. = Romanji = Nee futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto sou hajime kara kizuite ita no arukidasu sono saki jyuujika wo seotte iku koto shittetemo dareyori asu wo misueru tame ni nanika ga sotto kowarehajimete shimau mae ni itsudemo hanasanai you nigirishimeta kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte omoeru you ni to sabitsuite iru konna jidai no naka de itsu datte watashi wa koko kara inotteru mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to anata wo kurushimaseru subete no MONO ni hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to = Übersetzung = Hey, die strahlende, irritierte Ewigkeit des Tages, als wir es uns versprochen haben Ich wusste von Anfang, dass es sogar verdreht war als alles andere Ein Kreuz in Zukunft zu tragen, wenn ich dich verlasse auch wenn ich weiß, um die Zukunft mehr als alle anderen an zu schauen bevor etwas beginnt, leise zu brechen Halte ich mich fest, so dass ich nicht loslassen werde "Irgendwann wird sich alles überdecken...Hoffend, dass ich so fühlen kann..." Während der verrosteten Ära wie diese Werde ich immer von hier beten Hoffend, dass dies das Ende sein wird "das alle Sachen, die dich quälen, bald ein Ende haben werden..." Full Version Romanji Nee futari wa guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta anata ga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga tada watashi datta no kamoshirenai soredemo sore ga hitsuzen no hajimari datta houmutta itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga iroaseru koto sae mo mada dekinai mama ni imademo kawarazu ni omoidashiteru kitto subete ga itsuka tsunagariatte kienai you ni to sabitsuite iru konna jidai no naka de itsudatte watashi wa koko kara inotteru mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to anata wo kurushimaseru subete no MONO ni hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to nee futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto sou hajime kara kizuite ita no arukidasu sono saki jyuujika wo seotte iku koto shittetemo dareyori asu wo misueru tame ni nanika ga sotto koware hajimete shimau mae ni itsudemo hanasanai you nigirishimeta kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte omoeru you ni to sabitsuite iru konna keshiki no naka de dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru sou kitto asu wa hokoreru you ni to anata wo shiawase ni suru subete no MONO ga watashi no chikaku ni aru you ni to sabitsuite iru konna jidai no naka de itsu datte watashi wa koko kara inotteru mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to anata wo kurushimaseru subete no MONO ni hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to en:Last Cross Kategorie:OST Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Opening Kategorie:Future Arc